Rachel's Day Out
by dragonmaster42
Summary: Nobody wants to do anything, so Rachel goes out alone and bumps into Serena. They decide to spend a girls day out. Things get a little out of hand at the hotsprings. Yuri RxS


NOTE: I use the American names because I know them better and its easier for me. Please don't nag at me because they aren't the original. I don't Not own Detective Conan I am just writing a FanFiction Story.

Rachel's Day Out

It was a normal day in the Moore Detective Agency. No customers…Conan was lounging on the couch and Richard was drinking a beer at his desk watching Yoko Okino reruns. "Don't either of you want to go out?" a voice called out from another room. Rachel walked into the big room and saw them doing nothing. "Well?". Conan remained looking at the ceiling "I don't think so Rachel, I really don't feel like it.". Rachel sighed and said "Okay, I will go out by myself." Rachel walked out the door. Rachel thought to herself "By myself again, those two are so lazy". As she was thinking she bumped into none other than Serena Sebastian. "Hey Rachel, watch out or you might run into a car". "oh hi Serena, sorry about that, I was thinking". "That may be your downfall someday, so do you wanna go anywhere?" "Sure, where'd you have in mind?"…"how about a hot spring?" "That sounds nice". "Well Rachel what are we waiting for lets go". The two girls take off down the street.

"Wow, this place is huge" Rachel gasped. "I've seen bigger, but this will do fine" They walked into the nice carpeted building and got ready. "This place is really nice Serena" Rachel looked around as she stood there. "Come on Rachel lets hurry and get in" Rachel removed her shirt and then her jeans. Serena already had her clothes off and was just watching Rachel. Rachel notices and starts to blush but doesn't say anything. "Hey Rachel, your blushing" "What? No…It's a little hot in here". Rachel takes off towards the hot spring. "Rachel wait up". Serena takes on after her. Then Rachel slipped on the floor falling onto her back, Serena tried to stop but her feet slipped and she kept going and fell onto Rachel. There heads landed opposite since Rachel fell on her back and Serena fell frontwards. Both girls had their heads between the others legs. "Serena..." "Yeah Rachel" "Are you going to get off of me?". Serena lays there trying to get herself to respond.

Serena rolls off of Rachel now they are side by side on their backs. Rachel gets up, followed by Serena. "Are you ok Rachel?" "I'm fine, just slipped" "Ok". They get into the hot spring. They are both quiet for a while looking away from each other. "Rachel…" Rachel pretends not to hear. "Rachel, I'm sorry for falling on you"…"Its ok Serena, it wasn't your fault" "So you're talking to me again?" "Yes, I'm not a little kid. Besides it was an accident." "yeah, but for some reason I didn't want to get up" "Why? Did you hurt yourself?" "No it wasn't that" "What was it then?" "Never mind" Rachel sighs and then lifts her head and turns to Serena. "You know, I had never been that close to anyone before, I kind of didn't want you to get up. But I was scared so I asked you to get up". Serena swallows and takes a breath. "umm…ok"…"Serena its not like you to be out of words." Serena looks up at Rachel and smiles gently. "What would you have done if I didn't get up?". Rachel blushes and says "I wouldn't have done anything. Just lay there and wait" Serena gets closer to Rachel, "that's it?", Rachel blushes and says "well I might have…umm" Serena blushes and pushes herself onto Rachel in the warm water. "yeah?". Rachel gets a little shaky and stutters "I..I..I would…". Serena feels a hand on her leg gently stroking her thigh. Serena responds by putting her hand on Rachel's waist. Serena stares at Rachel and tilts her head down to see Rachel's breasts with the nipples slightly out of the water, and beginning to harden. Soon their insides cant help but get closer. Their faces come together as their lips touch for an exciting kiss. The kiss left both of them more aroused than they had ever been. Rachel feels her best friends hand go onto her private area and squeeze. Rachel squeezes her legs together. "Serena! That's kind of embarrassing" Serena smirks "I'm sorry Rachel, I don't know…" Serena feels a hand creep onto her private area and tickle. Serena squeezes her legs together. "Rachel…That's…So good" They both blush and lean in for another kiss. That made them more and more horny as they pulled closer until they have felt every curve of each other. Rachel crawls out of the hot spring and lays on the ground. Serena gets out and sits by her. Serena plays with Rachel's nipple. "Serena that tickles" Serena spreads her legs and fingers herself with one hand and touches Rachel with the other.

Rachel smiles "Serena do you want me to help you?" Serena Blushes…"Sure"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
